Rewrite ${(8^{3})(8^{-9})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ (8^{3})(8^{-9}) = 8^{3-9}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{3})(8^{-9})} = 8^{-6}} $